Healing
by Segaaa
Summary: Xen Esmeralda is the lead singer for Nobodies on Edge. She's been with her boyfriend and guitarist Axel Sinclair for 7 years but the last three years were horrible.. so what does she do? She leaves to Japan and falls inlove.


Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura whom I want to kidnap and keep in my basement x3.

Warnings: Abuse, drug abuse, sexual situations (HEYYYY), and fluffyness!

Pairings: RikuxOC SoraxOC RoxasxOC past AxelxOC LeonxOC(onesided) and CloudxMULTIPLEOC'S!

Notes: Ok soo… the other story isn't picking up well... im going to see how this one ends up! :D

_Last night the internationally famous band Nobodies on Edge announce in a press conference that they are breaking up. The band has spent three successful years raging on the emotions of the teenaged population. At first the conference was peaceful and the band members all answered questions calmly and to the best of their abilities. But it all took a turn for the worse when Lead Singer Xen Esmeralda threw herself at boyfriend and band member Axel Sinclair. The 24 year old lead singer started fighting with the 26 year old guitarist under the table. It took four body guards to yank her o-._

_Zzznk..._

I Turn around and faced the sad eyes of my twin sister.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"… It was my problem... OUR problem. He _promised_ me he was going to get help. That he was going to quit and that we would get married and all that fairytale bullshit. And I believed him." I slumped into the leather seats of the limo.

"So... You're telling me your relationship has been like this for _7 years_?"

I shake my head furiously "No nononono… it turned like this when we got big. Trust me, he was my prince charming." I can feel my eyes burning to cry. But I _won't_. I'm done crying for that fucker.

I heard Nexis sign as the limo halts. She passes me my sunglasses and I push them up the bridge of my nose and she stares at me.

"Ready for the flashing lights?" Wordlessly I look at her and open the door to the Sea of reports and Paparazzi's.

"Xen are you absolutely sure you don't need to go to the doctor. Your nose doesn't look so good." _It doesn't feel good either..._ I sigh and look up at Cloud and smile.

"I'm fine Cloudy. He's done worse believe me." I look down to my knuckles and notice I might've broken one... Again. I sigh for what seems to be the millionth time.

"I broke my Knuckle again." Leon takes my hand and I wince. Yep definitely broke it alright.

"Again? Xen why didn't you tell us about Axel?" I breathe in deeply. I thought everything was fixed. And he promised me he wasn't going to hit me after what happened in Europe." Both Cloud and Leon stare at me.

"Xen... What happened in Europe?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Leave it alone." I shake away the memory of him savagely attacking me.

Leon sighs and pets my head. "What are you going to do now?" I smile weakly at him.

"I'm young and rich. I'll find my way back somehow... but right now I want an escape... and something for this hand. You know what? Call that doctor cause this don't look good." I signal to my hand. Leon gives me my favorite smile. It's a small private smile he only gives me.

"Right away."

"Thanks Leon." If only I fell in love with him. I stare at the wall emotionally exhausted.

You'd think that after 3 years of aggressive love I'd be tougher. Before I can stop it, tears pour out and sobs ripped themselves from my throat. I'm pathetic...

Damn. I've been stuck in my apartment for 3 weeks. I look around at the mess I've made. Pictures torn and burned, the sofa had knife slashes, all my clothes were either ripped or burned. I tore out my bed's stuffing and feathers were everywhere.

_RINGRINGRING! Hi! You reached Xen and Axel's home. We can't come to the phone right now cause a. were busy b. were too lazy or c. we don't give a fuck! Pick one leave a message! _**Beep!**

"Xen please pick up the phone! I've called you like a million times!" she's not kidding she really did do a million messages... my friends too.

I stood up and dial her back.

"Xen? OHMYGAWD! Thank god! I was so damn worried about you! Are you alright?"

"No I'm not..." and I seriously am not. "I need to get out of here. Everything reminds me of him. I need to leave before I kill myself." Which I've been contemplating the last 2 of the 3 weeks I've been stuck here.

"Don't do anything stupid, I'm on my way." I hang up and wait.

30 minutes later I hear a door bell and I stand up to answer it. My sister Gasps. Well I can understand why, I look horrible.

"My poor baby!" I feel the soft warmth of my sister's body and suddenly I can see myself getting better.

"Were leaving... to your mansion in Kyoto... you have no say and the jet will be ready for us to leave in the morning." I smile, how can I disagree...


End file.
